


Love Letter From the Future

by GlutenMorgen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2014, Alternate Universe - Canon, End!verse, M/M, One Shot, hinted sub!Dean, hinted top!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlutenMorgen/pseuds/GlutenMorgen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean ends up in 2014 and meets himself and future Castiel, he wasn't sure of what he was expecting, but being handed a piece of paper that says several words that Dean never expected to see from someone was something he never would have expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Letter From the Future

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's been a while since I've written anything other than school papers, so I'm sure there will be a few errors that will be fixed later. A friend of mine inspired me with the idea, so for my first Supernatural fan fiction, I was thinking "why not?"

Dean watched as the future version of him left the room. Castiel was still sitting there, his legs perched up on the table and the crazy grin on his face that he has held for a few minutes. It was easy to tell that he was still as high as he was before; that was for sure, but he was sure the buzz might have died down a bit.

“Hey, past Dean,” Cas said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a crumbled up piece of paper, and when he placed it on the table and flicked it over to Dean, he murmured “catch.”

The paper fell into his lap, and the hunter looked at Cas as he opened the paper back up; barely picking it up from where it landed. Quick glance and he saw that this paper was torn, dirty, and slightly yellow; kind of like the type of paper he would find in the really old books or the books he'd see legends written on in movies. On the middle of the page, were the neatly written words 'I have feelings for you, Dean.' "How old is this, Cas?" Dean chokes out.

"Five years. I wrote it five years ago. Never gave it to you 'cause I was afraid of what you would say."

Five years, Dean thought. Well, he could tell from the beginning Cas had feelings for him, and he can admit; he liked Cas too, but he wanted him to grow a pair and tell him first before he could make any questions or make assumptions. But...

It was obvious that Cas never did and he probably never will unless Dean says something or does something about it...

“And you hung onto this?” Dean asked, and received a nod from the ex-angel in response. “I figured I would give it to you sometime, which wasn't anytime soon it seemed because future you was always busy going out or--”

The sudden pause gave Dean a slightly uneasy feeling. “Or what?”

“Well, there was a point where we kind of had jus' some casual sex, and that's happened a lot.”

If Dean's jaw didn't hit the floor when he got the letter, it certainly did now.

“-- and that is when I wanted to tell him, but It was hard to talk when your over top of someone--”

“Okay, Cas!” That's more than he wanted to know and it was going to stop there. He shifted in his chair, trying to kill any kind of hard-on he was having at what Castiel just said. “So, you love me?”

“If that is what you wanna call it. It would be nice if you found out about this sooner, and you're acting much better than I thought you were going to. I mean, all of these beautiful woman are great 'n all, but it'd be nice to just have someone to go back to everyday and just relax the night with their arms wrapped around you or something. I watched a bit of TV and it seems like it's a very pleasant feeling to have when you are sharing a more profound bond with someone.”

“Not all relationships are like that, Cas. They have their ups and downs, and being in a relationship with me will only cause you more trouble.” He was in enough shit already just by tagging along with them sometimes, and he doesn't think he will even have the time for relationships.

“It is a risk I will take, Dean. If I have to fall just to be with you, Deany, I will. The best way to fall is to fall for you, baby.”

The grin Cas had on his face again made him feel slightly better, and he wanted to continue the conversation, but when his future self walked back into the room, their conversation ceased completely and they focused on the plan.

\---

When he finds himself on a deserted road after coming back from the future, he is relieved to find Castiel right behind him, regarding him calmly with a small hint of a smile.

“That's pretty nice timin', Cas,” Dean grins, looking at his partner. He felt a strong weight being lifted off his chest when Castiel's smile grew. He looked down and to his surprise, he found the shape of a folded up piece of paper tucked in Castiel's trench coat pocket. “We had an appointment,” Cas nods in affirmation.

Dean's eyebrows furrowed slightly and he sets a hand on Castiel's shoulder, bringing his other hand up in between them to make his point across. “Don't ever change,” Dean says, and before he takes out his phone from his pocket, he leans closer to Castiel's ear and whispers “I have feelings for you too, Cas.”


End file.
